


angel

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, M/M, lots of touching and biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: being infatuated with a demon was one of ran nagisa's best/worst life choices





	angel

The fervent breath ran down Nagisa’s neck as the boy before him licked the sweet spot under his jaw, a rough bite and manifested hands hung in a tight fist and clung to his hair. Nagisa breathed hard against the shorter boys ear, a vehement yelp escaped his bloodied lips his tongue flickering against the metallic taste. The smaller boy danced his tongue over his neck, biting and piercing the salty skin, washing it over his earlobe and leaving a wet sensation as a line of silver saliva connected to his lips. He looked up at Nagisa, thumbing his zipper with his free hand and staring into his autumn lusty eyes with passion and avidity; licking his lips alluringly as he went in for a deep kiss. Their teeth clanged together but the wince of pain didn’t mind Nagisa, his arms stretching across the other boys back, dragging his fingertips across the bare skin and pressing his nails in deeply, his thighs clinging around his waist tightly.

 

“Are you going to do as I tell you, Nagisa-kun? I don’t want to have to punish you… but if you or any of your “friends” get in the way again, I will inflict as much vexation on them as humanly possible ♪”

 

His fierce voice played again over and over on repeat in Nagisa’s mind, the proximity close enough to have his voice practically jump down his spine - a twinge of pain knocked on his heart, a reminder of the situation, but a light melody played in his head. It was all to protect him, after all. Nagisa knew that the boy could never hurt him, for he has taught him so much about life, willingly following him was a choice he made and would stick with that promise. The world was cruel… so much so, that he wanted to be protected by the boy with blazing oceanic eyes, a clenched sword wrapped nicely around his waist.

 

Nagisa pulled on the boys clothing, inching him closer to taste his sweet mouth, opening and closing automatically, following the boys will. The golden desire was intense and potent, a clear and dominant power washed over him as his slitted eyes gazed into Nagisa’s innocent ones and bit on his lip for joy. Nagisa yearned to touch the boy, to please him similarly to how he always felt under his blazing touch, however this could be sensed and he grabbed Nagisa’s roaming hands behind his back, bobbing his head lower onto his neck and grazing his teeth down his chest. Nagisa bent backwards, aching with thirst, feeling each and every movement the smaller boy made on his body. He groaned louder, hoping to get his attention.

 

“P-please… touch me or something… I-I need it,”

 

The smaller boy froze and took his mouth away from Nagisa’s chest, eyes stretched open and flickering.

 

“Oh? Nagisa-kun wants to be touched, huh?”

 

Nagisa gulped, but nodded feverishly. 

 

“I-Ibara… Prove how much you want me, just touch me… A-anywhere is fine.”

 

Ibara licked his lips with exhilaration, itching closer to Nagisa’s lusty eyes, closing the gap between their sweaty bodies.

 

“I know that, Nagisa-kun. In fact, I can do whatever I want, and you’d let me, right? After all, a mere distraction away from the concealed and restricted truth is all I need… Okay. Don’t try and stop me, though.”

 

Ibara clung himself to Nagisa’s body like a leech, ripping away at his uniform with great strength, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and rubbing over his teeth. Nagisa gasped at the sudden, whirlwind pace but said nothing, pushing away every negative thought because, he wants this; he needs it to be real, from the one who will protect him. Ibara shoved his hand down Nagisa’s pants and the sudden connection made Nagisa’s head spin, a flicker of hope flashed across his mind as he simply stood dumbfounded in Ibara’s touch. Ibara disgracefully spat into his hand and worked his fingers around Nagisa, pulsating faster and rubbing at a fast consistency. He pulled at the lengths of Nagisa’s silver hair with his free hand, making Nagisa’s head spin even faster, leaning into the touch and kissing Ibara’s neck softly.

 

A few moments later, Ibara pulled Nagisa’s face closer to smirk gracefully in front of him, before pushing a finger inside of Nagisa, stretching him apart and thrusting his fingers deeply against the wall of his body. Another finger was added, deeper than before and wet to the brim of precum that leaked from Nagisa happily, a bruise was surely starting to form at the tailbone of his spine as Ibara mercilessly rammed his fingers further into his ass, leaning closely and biting on his neck to grasp the metallic feel - a bloodied mess forming on Nagisa’s neck and purple spots flashing up across his pale skin.

 

Ibara spoke firmly, but a hint of his shaky tone spouted through.

 

“If anyone else… does this to you… I’ll kill t-them, got it? If anyone dares to take an interest in my Nagisa-kun, I-I’ll crush them with my bare hands, as if anyone could easily come close enough to exploit you, that is…”

 

The last part was hushed, and Nagisa’s groans were much too loud for him to fully concentrate on anything that Ibara was saying, but he went along with it anyways. Nagisa fondled with Ibara’s trouser opening, patting his hand into his boxer shorts and, with some confidence, grabbing his hard on, working against Ibara’s rhythm. The sudden touch caused him to hiccup in his throat, Nagisa noticed, and worked his hand faster with his thumb rubbing on the slit. As both were leaking evidently, Nagisa paused but daringly wiped the precum with his fingers and licked it from his aching mouth, Ibara staring cautiously at Nagisa lunging his fingers down his throat with such speed, guzzling each finger intensely and making sure not to miss a spot. His intrepid show worked, as Ibara blushed faintly at the cheeks and swished his hair out of his face, grinding his fingers up to that sweet spot for a second, before removing his fingers entirely and, without giving Nagisa even a second to catch his breath, pushed him up on the counter further and pressed his dick deeply inside, working away fast and not missing a beat.

 

“Y-you’re so cute, Nagisa-kun… like a real star… your voice is like an angel’s choir, I want to hear you,”

 

The sudden plea from Ibara shot through his veins, Nagisa pulled Ibara closer and wrapped his legs securely as he sped up the pace and moaned sweet nothings into his ear. The climax was close, but Nagisa refused it entirely, wanting this moment to last forever. The pounding was more intense, as Ibara worked faster and increasingly so. Nagisa leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes tight, a euphoric sensation ran through his body like tiny needles prickling across his skin. Ibara lunged for his throat, delicately wrapping his stern hand around tightly. The dizziness was hard to become adjusted to, as Nagisa saw stars on the white ceilings, blood pumping through his body. The restricted oxygen pleasured Ibara, as he watched Nagisa breathe heavily, the veins almost popping out of his neck with bright red and deep blues, a steady amount of control was left in his fingertips as he grazed over with his sharp fingernails. 

 

“This is mine. Your body, your talent, your skills… it belongs to me, I will possess the power to hold it from you, Nagisa-kun, because look at our position? I will always control you, like a doll hung on strings, I could even leave you to die, but that would be too harsh… Even if I cling tight enough, all blood flow from your body will cease. So be competent, my little Nagisa-kun, if you stay with me, I will not harm you.”

 

Ibara’s steady hand released as he pumped into Nagisa and came with overflowing authority and pleasure, Nagisa’s orgasm overpowered every other sense and emotion he felt, not realising Ibara had let go but gasping for air. His head hung low, silvery hair fell over his shoulder and across his face, the sticky and sultry sensation clung like beads of sweat clenching to his figure. Ibara swept the damp hair from Nagisa’s face, smiling softly with a sense of iniquitous ardour, smirking briefly as he traced his fingertips over the light veins that covered his neck. Nagisa gazed up at Ibara, contentment spreading through his body with a mild ache, illuminating exuberance stretched through his lungs, leaving melodious kisses on Ibara’s brutish hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write porn i'm so sorry HFJJjfhjdfshjfj
> 
> this is my first time posting anything even remotely nsfw because i find it disgustingly embarrassing but event story shook me to the core and when i read about ibara being a snake i immediately thought "hey asphyxiation kink, it's me, ya boi"
> 
> if there's any typos or mistakes please correct me bc i didn't read this over (that's how embarrassed i am) also any kudos/feedback is nice so THAnk you for reading this mess. i wish nagisa getting choked wasn't the first thing in the ibanagi tag but here we are


End file.
